


What is right

by Histeria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Brief X-Drake/Law, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Introspection, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a little bit of praise kink if you squint, attempted sexual assault on a minor, so basically the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Histeria/pseuds/Histeria
Summary: Law is twenty-four years old when she meets the boy that will change her life. At the time, she doesn’t know this, and he isn’t even there, but this is the truth of what happened that day.Of Law, and her journey of relearning the heart.





	What is right

 

 

 

It starts like this:

 

 

Law is barely fifteen. Her chest is growing and her height is no longer stumped by illness but still developing; under her eyes the shadow of sleepless nights make her look crazy, make her seem fearless or mad, maybe a mess of all the above. On every port that she lands, men follow the line of her legs and it doesn’t matter if her face isn’t the prettiest, if her hair is a mess and hidden by her atrocious hat. All that matters is that this is lawless land and men are all the same everywhere that she goes. They are pirates and, in this side of the world, pirates only want gold and a hole to fuck.

They are right about something though: she is mad. She is fifteen and she wants to mark her body in a way that the world will not forget. Law wishes to ink herself with the name of the first man in years that looked at her stupid, _angry_ self, and saw something more than a vengeful child.

She is mad, and she doesn’t deserve love, but she wants it. So Law does what she does best:

Land at some island in the frigid waters of North Blue in her crap excuse of a ship. Go to the first canteen, the one where pirates congregate (there is always one). It doesn’t take long before a hand goes to the wrong place on her body. And anyway, there is no right place so, the moment comes fast.

She amputates the hand of the poor bastard that does it, the sound of her short sword cutting the air barely a whisper. The ruckus stops and shocked expressions are everywhere that she looks, her blade stained red.

It kind of reminds her of Corazon’s devil fruit. Makes her wonder if maybe this is some kind of cosmic signal. The moment she was waiting for.

Her blood sings murder. The imbecile that tried to touch her soon starts to scream.

And maybe this isn’t her most memorable moment. Some would say it certainly is one of her most stupid. She was young and the world just became her enemy. Law went there because she heard of a tattoo artist but then, some idiot tried to feel her up.

What is a woman supposed to do?

To the world, this isn’t the place where the Surgeon of Death was born, but in the privacy of her mind a couple of years ahead, it will feel like it.

On that nameless island of North Blue, where a terrified man did her tattoos, she would be born anew.

 

-

 

Drip.

 

“Captain, we got some awesome news”. Whimpers.

 

Law takes a seat in the closed lid of the toilet and stares at the two men dissembled in the bathtub. One of the marines stares back but it is like he isn’t seeing her. His mind is broken, and she wonders how that happened so fast.

“Do tell.” She says, taps her nails in the scabbard of Kikoku. The sound of water dripping, and blood, maybe piss, echoes in the dirty bathroom.

It sickens her.

Pen grins, his teeth white and he sounds joyful. Ecstatic.  

“We found some very interesting info, you will love it”.

Shachi, with bloody fingers, taps the crowbar against the wall. Another whimper comes from the bathtub.

“We found a ship made just for you Captain, and it is in the next marine base” he is smiling too, takes a rag from the basin. He tries to clean his hands but it’s pretty pointless.

“A submarine, Captain” Pen says, grabbing a red container by the floor. He starts pouring it over the still alive marines and soon, the smell of gasoline starts to fill the place. “And it isn’t just any submarine, it’s medical and full of new equipment for the crew."

At least it doesn’t reek of piss anymore.

Law has now ten men under her command. Her current ship just doesn’t work anymore. There is barely space and, besides, it isn’t the kind of picture that the world needs to see of her crew.

But the most important detail of such a ship, it hides her on a place where the strings of her enemies will never reach her.

Law watches the marine and wonders if there is any point to killing these men. Not for pleasure, not for glory. Their minds are so far away from that place, broken beyond repair. Just another casualty, another plate in some remembrance monument. Another daughter without a father, another mother without a child.

This world that just doesn’t care anymore. Where you can take and take and take, from everything and everyone. It just doesn’t fucking matters.

She gets up, brushes the dust from her jeans, and gets out of the dirty bathroom of another disgusting inn. Doesn’t look back.

 

\--

 

“Ne, ne, Law”.

Breath. A hand on her shoulder. It squeezes and runs over the exposed skin of her forearm, clamps over her thin wrist.

Law breaths. Tries not to show how it affects her. Trebol grins and his teeth are yellow, his size enormous against her. She doesn’t want to be part of his games, but this man is disgusting and enjoys her discomfort. He gets close and smells the skin of her neck. 

Breath. In and out.

In.

“You should come and have dinner with me, Law”.

Out.

“Ne, you are a dirty girl, and those patches on your skin aren’t pretty at all, but I could show you something interesting”.

The noise of his snot every time he speaks is revolting, his intentions even more so.

This is Law, at thirteen years old. She has a lot of time to study, and as she watches her body -as sick as it is-, she knows she is starting to change. Her first period came a couple of weeks ago, and in her panic, Law spent almost two days studying and devouring all the books that she could find on the topic. She discovers that her body is faulty. Abnormal. Blood and clots run between her legs at erratic intervals, her womb hurts in a new and discomforting way. Law has been hurt a lot during her short life but this pain, it scares her. A body that is trying to change, but the poison of Amber Lead doesn’t let it.  The toxin runs too deep, to the marrow of her bones.

She mustn’t show weakness, or else this man will take her apart. Law paints her face in a stony façade, doesn’t say a word.

The night is cold and starless, with a full moon painting the surface of the sea. Law dampens her fear and waits for Trebol to get bored, for another member of the family to show up. When he tries to make her move, she plants her feet as hard as she can.

The older man looks at her as if she has greatly offended him; like he has any claim to her body. He is furious and the backhand comes so fast, it whips her face to the side, but she doesn’t fall.

She must not fall.

The noise reverberates over the deck, and soon, steps can be heard coming their way. He lets go of her arm because even if he is an executive and one of Doffy’s closest, there are rules in the family. No one will believe her if she accuses him and even then, they may still choose him over her. Law’s life is worthless in the grand scheme of things, after all, she barely has some months left.

Corazon is soon there, and Trebol just laughs, says that she was being a disrespectful brat. He goes on his way and then there is just the two of them: Law with a bruise that’s is getting uglier by the second, and Corazon with his silence and ever-present cigarette.

Her hands are trembling, so she clenches her fists closed. Looks Corazon in the eyes and that slap must have been a lot stronger than she thought, she thinks she must have a concussion because Corazon is looking at her like she is fragile. Like her innocence is worth something.

The mere thought sickens her. She leaves and hates herself when the tears start to fall.

 

-

 

Law is twenty-four years old when she meets the boy that will change her life. At the time, she doesn’t know this, and he isn’t even there, but this is the truth of what happened that day.

She walks to the port, slouching all the way and sword held in a firm grasp, the white crosses gleaming with the sun. The humidity is so high in this godforsaken island, her short hair is sticking to the back of her neck. This is Paradise, and she is barely getting used to the absurd climate, so, for now, a black top is the only thing covering her upper body; the twirls and loops of her tattoos her greeting card.

It’s like Law is a predator. She walks to the bounty hunter board and most of this no-name pirates move out of the way. Long gone are the days when people tried to touch her. When all they saw was a stupid girl playing at being captain of a pirate ship.

She has a bounty now, her stunts against the Marine Armada finally catching the attention of the World Government. With two hundred million belly to her head, she hasn’t stopped making enemies and civilians avoid her like the plague. Her moniker amuses her, since she has overcome a lot of her rage, and now it is just cold, like a layer of frost over her heart.

Her fury is silent now, hidden behind amused smirks and a scalpel. Having spent most of her first years as a pirate studying and polishing her medical skills was a great advantage. So far there had been no causalities and, even if she hates to admit it, she has grown incredibly fond of all the twenty idiots that follow her with unwavering loyalty. Every single one with skills and medical knowledge, her vessel is a pirate hospital fortress and, as it is, she is always in need of new test subjects.

Law no longer kills whenever someone pisses her off but, rather, she gets selective. After all, killing whenever she feels like it just doesn’t work that well. People make waves when they are alive, and doctors are supposed to save lives. She abandoned the ideals that her parents taught her long ago, and now just twists them to fit her intentions.

These days, saving someone comes to her like laying a debt. Intent never fails her, and she always collects her pay.

Death doesn’t appease her like it used to.

She stops before the board, and there, haphazardly put are ten bounties. Bepo soon comes to her side, panting with exertion. The high humidity and temperature are even worse to him.

“Captain, this is the worst.” He pants, his tongue lolling out of his snot, showing sharp teeth without meaning to. 

Law hums as an answer; reads every name in there. There is a redhead with a wild smile in his face, a murderer without a doubt. Eustass Kidd. Another man, a blond named Hawkins, alias The Magician. His face is impassive and unreadable. She reads every single one until a name truly makes her pause.

A wide smile on his face, waving at the camera without a care in the world. Monkey D. Luffy greets her from the papers surface and _that_ single letter stands out to those that truly know what to search for in a name. It reminds her of Corazon’s words, about those that are born to defy the gods.

She smiles, and it isn’t a happy smile or an amused one. She smiles because, just like Bepo can feel the air currents and his instinct has never failed them when it comes to navigation, she knows that this is a man worth watching out for. He has the will that brings chaos to the World.

Her hate is frost, but it isn’t forgotten. And whoever burns the World Government flag to save one person, couldn’t be that bad.

 

-

 

Law, instead, isn’t a good person at all.

This time, she is twenty-five years old. A year has passed since the Paramount War, and she hasn’t heard from Monkey D. Luffy since then.

This captain was strong, with a big bounty and three pirate vessels under his flag. He is seething, a deranged snarl on his face that promises the worse torture. Nearby, the body of his first mate lays still. Blood drips from her own blade, and he is a mess of amputations and cuts, some that bleed and others that don’t. His heart in a perfect cube at her hand.

Law squeezes; when he screams she can only smile.

 

-

 

On the New World, she meets X-Drake once again.

Law’s new status as a Shichibukai makes her feared even more, but it isn’t a free pass to every island that she comes across. Blackbeard, drunk with power, has taken control of most of Whitebeard’s old territories, and his hunt of powerful devil fruits can mean disaster for her. On the other hand, the universal rule in this part of the world is that you either join a Yonkou or you die.

She sticks mostly to small, insignificant or unclaimed islands. Neutral ground is unheard for, there is no Sabaody in the New World.

Law enters the canteen and takes a seat at the bar. This is a winter island, the consequence of the great battle that took place on Punk Hazard, which only means she’s getting closer. The barman takes a look at her and brings a drink without asking for payment first.

He refills her mug two times before she senses it. Her Haki picks on his presence like a ripple in a still pond, and soon he takes a seat beside her.

“Trafalgar Law.” He says, and when she looks at him from the corner of her eye, he has a mug on his hand too. The bartender doesn’t say anything, and before they know it the place is deserted. Two powerful pirates in the same bar don’t mean good news most of the time, but it doesn’t look like Drake is interested in a fight.

“Drake. What a surprise.” She smiles and puts her mug down. He has size over her, but she doesn’t back down. Law crosses her legs gracefully, her black nails trace the rim of her mug.

He narrows his eyes. She can feel how they run over her body; after she discarded her coat only a cropped top covers her chest. Her breasts, defined by the heart of her jolly roger, greet his gaze. And her rival takes his time watching her form, undressing her with his mind before going back to her face. His face remains stoic all the while.

She took that time to watch him too. He isn’t ugly, and not to so big either. A couple of months has passed since she let anyone get intimate with her, and honestly, it’s a good chance as any. Both of them are definitely interested and the place has those convenient rooms to pass the night, or maybe thirty minutes. However long they wanted, no one was going to say no to them.

Law smirks, and they don’t need to speak too much after that. 

Drake is harsh, but not so brutal. Pushes her against the door of the bedroom as soon as it is closed, but not before she puts her blade carefully aside. He strokes her curves firmly, puts his face between her breasts, he bites and Law moans because this is just what she needs, what she deserves. No love, no tenderness, just the force of the act. Law grabs his hair firmly, runs her other hand over his strong back and lets him take place between her legs.

He starts to undress her and she does the same, it takes some maneuvering but soon they are at the bed. There are no kisses between them, and when he goes down on her, Law sighs and lets her mind go.

The storm going outside covers the sound of her pants and the wet slide of his dick inside her. He fucks her thoroughly, deep and without pause, his grunts are only background noise. In her mind, Drake’s presence is far away.

She opens her legs wider for him, transports herself away from everything, until the pleasure crescents and overflows. Until everything is quiet and her worries fade away.

 

-

 

With Luffy, things are not so simple.

Everything is a mess. Doflamingo is implacable in his anger, no amount of preparation and back up plans would be enough on the fight against him. The odds were never in her favor. If it isn’t the Admiral, then Trebol. And because Luffy is the way he is, things just get more complicated.

Law misses the simplicity of her lone ways before the Strawhats crashed Punk Hazard. Back then, she only needed to worry about herself, not even her crew by her side. The days were cold and lonely but that was before she remembered what loneliness felt like. How it burrows under your skin without noticing it, until it wraps around your heart and lets you feeling hollow.

That way, when someone comes close enough, every little touch leaves you wanting more.

She suddenly feels starved. And Luffy notices but at the same time doesn’t. Like he can perceive it but his life is so fast-paced, as soon as something exciting happens he’s after the next shiny thing, the new adventure to follow.

Luffy grabs her sometimes, gets so close that, in another time, she would have killed him. Law knows she has killed for less. Instead, she basks in his warmth, trying not to be too obvious about it. They are on Zou; Zunisha is a beast that doesn’t tire and keeps walking, every step vibrates over the body of the elephant. Law should be happy that she is here, that she survived. That her crew is complete, that Bepo is sleeping at her back.

But it only makes her tired.

Later that night, she finds escape somewhere far away from everyone, long after the party is over. Her crew notices her go but they don’t do anything about it. Even after all this time, they read her mood and know better than to bother her.

At the border of a cliff, she takes her time watching the forest before her. In the distance, she can see the Whale Tree where the road poneglyph waits for them.

Is this what it all amounted to? Her life seems like a joke. Was it worth it? She wants to scream. Her arm aches even if it’s almost perfectly healed. Law wants to kick something, kill something. Fuck someone, maybe. Anything to forget this emptiness, the chasm that is her future suddenly too scary for her.

It would have been simpler if she had died. If she hadn’t saved Luffy that day, she would have succeeded anyways (and this is something that Law refuses to budge, no matter the outcome of her own life: Doflamingo was going down, one way or another). But instead, she is here, agonizing her decisions. She doesn’t regret anything but if only, _if only_ , she didn’t like Luffy the way that she does.

Why is Luffy doing so much for her? Why does it matter so much?

If only she was more adept at lying to herself, she would take her crew, promise be damned, and leave the man behind.

Law’s crew may be used to reading her mood, but the Strawhat’s either don’t know or don’t care. She hears steps coming her way, and it isn’t long before Pirate Hunter Zoro takes a seat beside her. He offers a cup of something very strong and Law doesn’t hesitate in downing it in one go.

Any other time of her life she would have ignored the gesture, but these people deserve her trust. They are not her crew, but the Strawhats are beyond simple allies.

For a moment, she believes that Zoro will not say anything. Wishful thinking. He serves her another glass and just as Law is drinking it, he starts to talk.

“Listen, I don’t know what your deal is with Luffy,” he sighs like he doesn’t really want to be the one to tell her this. “But he wants to get in your pants too—"  

The reaction is instant. The alcohol goes the wrong way on her trachea and the burns make her cough so hard, tears gather on the corner of her eyes. As she is trying to gather her breath, she feels her blood rush to her face, her ears, her neck. Law doesn’t need a mirror to know that she must resemble some kind of tomato, and Zoro, the insufferable bastard, just pats her back and takes the glass back.

He hasn’t said enough about what Luffy thinks about her, but maybe just that is too much. Law’s mind betrays her, immediately jumps to the gutter. Luffy isn’t the boy that she saved a couple of years ago, and heaven knows she is aware of it. He was never the tallest or most imposing man, but that doesn’t matter. With every battle, he gains resilience and some kind of power that is born from the deeps of his soul. Is it because of his devil fruit? She doesn’t know.

Law wishes to take him apart, in all the way that matters. To test him, the limits of what he can do. Luffy has an innate ability with everything that involves his own body. Would he make her scream? She has laid with men and women alike, but no one has been able to make her forget her inhibitions. Disconnecting her mind during the act is easy, but with Luffy? She doesn’t trust herself. Judgment fails her.

If only this was just a matter of the flesh, she wouldn’t hesitate so much, suffer so much.

Zoro is looking at her, but Law can’t look him in the eyes. He must know what she is thinking, there is no way that her mind isn’t bare for him to see.

“You have to be honest with him.” He gets up, takes the bottle with him. “Everyone is panicking, saying we have to defend our captain’s honor or some shit like that”.

He stares at her again, and this time she looks back. She wants to laugh. Like Luffy needs anyone to defend himself. If anything, Law is the vulnerable one.

The weak one.

There is a gleam in his eyes, it puts her on edge. The both of them are masters of the blade, she knows about the way the body can promise violence without ever showing steel.

“Don’t be an idiot Torao, do what is right”.

He starts to retreat, back to the huts where everyone is resting.

He has already left when she opens her mouth.

“What do you mean, Zoro-ya?” her voice shakes.

What is _right_?

She was never good at that.

 

-

 

 

She is desperate, after Dressrosa. This itch to _do something_.

 If asked in the future, Law will easily say that this was her lowest point.

What is there for you, when your lifelong goal is complete? Law doesn’t have insight and between banquets, insomnia, alcohol, checking her crew (Chopper’s work is flawless), it just accumulates at the back of her mind. Like a sealed pot on low heat, the pressure escalates until she can’t deal with it anymore.

She needs to do something. Make herself useful.

Repay, somehow.

Law finds Luffy one afternoon, miraculously alone. He is never alone -If it isn’t someone of his own crew, then the minks or the samurai. Before he can protest, she grabs his arm and pulls him away, closer to the ruined city.

Some distance away, she can already hear God- _ya_ calling for his captain, and she knows that this is her only chance.

“Oi. Traffy? Is something wrong?” Luffy asks, looking at her with confusion.

“Nothing” too fast, her answer almost like a snap. “I want to do something for you,” she pauses. “If you will let me.”

Luffy frowns at her, opens his mouth. However, there must be something on her expression, her posture, because he doesn’t say anything else.

They walk for a while, Luffy chatting nonsense all the way until Law founds one empty house in the ruined city, mostly intact and private, with no trace of their previous inhabitants.

This will do. This is something that she knows how to do. If Luffy desires her body, she will let him have it.

She needs to fill the emptiness, somehow. Silence her demons the only way that she knows how, the only way that doesn’t destroy her.

With no hesitation, she takes Luffy’s hand and guides him to the bed, makes him take a seat after putting Kikoku away. Law drops to her knees in one fluid motion, and the fact that Luffy doesn’t oppose her says a lot about what he knows is about to happen. When she opens his legs and puts herself between them, he grabs her by the shoulders.

“Torao, if this is about Mingo—.”

“I have to repay you.”

“But Torao!” he exclaims, tries to reason with her. “We are nakama, and you are sad. There is no debt! I want to help you but this—.”

“Please,” she interrupts, ignores that comment. “I want to.”

 _I need to,_ she doesn’t say.

Luffy looks at her, without blinking, like he wants to burrow inside her mind. Understand her motivations.

“I have never done this before,” he is pouting. Is he embarrassed?

“If you don’t want to, I will pretend this didn’t happen." She tries to sound reassuring. Maybe she misheard Zoro the other night. Maybe Luffy finds her unappealing and this was just Law making a fool of herself.

She waits, because if he says no Law will respect that, but instead his hand moves to the back of her head. For a moment, she thinks he will guide her but instead, Luffy takes both their hats, puts them a safe distance away.

In that instant, there is stillness. Luffy doesn’t stop looking at her, and Law, fully clothed and on her knees, feels naked, feels on fire. Wetness is starting to leak into her underwear, just like that.

He hasn’t even touched her with that purpose. What a joke.

“If we do this, you have to promise me something, Traffy.”

She blinks. A promise? Luffy takes those very seriously, so if she fails at whatever it’s that he expects, he will only be disappointed. Not that it matters a lot because this will probably be a one-time thing.

“Sure. What is it?”

“You can’t run away,” he says, with finality. His expression is set in stone.

Run away? Away from what? Their enemies? Too late for that. From Luffy? Maybe. His instinct seems spot on, as always. What she fears is this gigantic thing taking root on her heart that she refuses to acknowledge.

“Okay.”

Luffy doesn’t say anything, but she can tell that he gave in. When she unbuttons his shorts and mouths him over the cloth of his underwear, Law can feel him tremble, and soon his hands go back to her hair.

This time, he pets her as she works him. Law disposes him of his shorts, licks him languidly. Messily. The only thought in her head is that she needs to put herself to good use, be grateful that Luffy even lets her get close in the first place. He rejected the most beautiful woman in the world, what is Law against that?

What can Law be worth? With her horrendous bags, messy hair, ugly marks. Even uglier personality.

Best not to think about it.

Law massages his legs with content; hums and moans around his cock when he grips her hair with a fraction of force. Luffy can’t stop his cries, doesn’t look like he is even trying. She tries to look up to him, and his flushed face only makes her try harder, put him deeper in her mouth.

“T-traffy, how are you so good—.” She sucks, hollows her mouth. The motion robs Luffy of his speech, and she feels pride, a sense of accomplishment. This is what she can do, the least that this man deserves.

She will give him more.

She blows him until he is a mess of moans and sighs; until she is aching too, no reprieve in her jeans. Law can tell that he is close, so with great effort, she stops bobbing her head. She licks him slowly, massages his balls until he writhes in the bed and his voice echoes in the empty house.

 “ _Ah!_ So good, _amazing_ —.”

The fact that Luffy still has the mind to talk insults her.

She gets up and without fanfare discards her clothes and shoes, doesn’t bother to look where they land.

There is slick running between her legs. Luffy sits again and looks at her in a way that she doesn’t get. He doesn’t hesitate to touch her body, following the lines of her tattoos, the blemishes in her skin.

Luffy opens his mouth, closes it. Tries again but nothing comes out. Law can feel herself smile, doesn’t understand why. What is it about Monkey D. Luffy that makes her feel this way? Like she can do anything for him.

“You are so pretty, Traffy.” He says, with zero shame. There are stars in his eyes.

Pretty? Nonsense. 

“I will make you feel good,” Law can only say.

She goes to him with purpose, positions herself over his body with confidence. Luffy, not one to be still, touches her all over, kisses her without minding if she just sucked his dick, instinct fueling his actions. She moans when his hand wanders between her legs, and there is absolutely no discomfort despite the fact that she is so much taller than him.

He must be stretching somewhere. The thought makes her even wetter if such a thing is possible.

When he starts being too rough on her clit, biting a bit too hard, she grabs his hand and guides him, makes him go slower. He is inexperienced but so willing to learn. Takes his time to watch her reactions, and never stops touching.

Soon, it’s just too much for her.

“I need. I-I need.” Law can’t help herself, she positions herself and sinks in one movement, with no preamble.

She has never felt this full before, so complete. Luffy groans under her, and when she starts to move, one of his hands lands on her waist, the other on the curve of her breast. There is something wild in his eyes, suddenly. A thirst that goes beyond the flesh, he looks at Law like he could worship all of her.

He wants to devour her.

Their movement gains speed. Luffy starts to meet her motions, he was a bit uncoordinated at first but soon, he starts fucking her with abandon. Her moans join his, and she truly screams when he finds her spot.

Her voice seems to shock Luffy for a second. He is wide-eyed and Law stops moving, panting a little bit, wonders if maybe she did something wrong.

The next second, Luffy switches their positions, the motion so fast that she gasps, gets disoriented for a moment.  He goes behind her, grabs her by the hair. Pushes her chest on the mattress and her ass on the air. He touches her with purpose, everywhere that he can but he seems to put special care on her back, on her crew's Jolly Roger. Luffy gets as close as he can, goes inside of her once again. Law moans, loudly.

“Come on, _c-come on--_!” she sobs. Is she crying? Law feels wetness on her cheeks.

Luffy growls as he starts moving again, doesn’t stop kissing and biting her neck, his cock so deep inside her, hitting that spot again and again and _again_ —

When she comes, the world goes white.   

.

.

.

 

Law might like Monkey D. Luffy a lot more than she thought, and this may be an understatement. Who is to tell? Law certainly can’t, at the moment.

She comes back to the world a couple of minutes later, feels Luffy’s seed between her tights, running out of her sex. He is still behind her, hugging her, his heartbeat a bit fast as he recovers. His hands run slowly over her ribcage. At some point, he put a bed sheet over their bodies. Probably for Law’s sake.

The fact she lets him stay on the same bed after the act should tell a lot. That she lets him run his hands over her body, breath her scent; laughable if it were anyone but him.

Was this the right thing? Law’s hands tremble, a traitorous sob escapes her.

What is _wrong_ with her?

Luffy is a lot of things, but stupid isn’t one of them. When he notices her trembling, only hugs her firmer, a little bit tighter.

“Don’t worry, Traffy.” He says, she bites back another sob.

She feels lips on her shoulder, a delicate kiss.

“Everything will be ok”.

 

-

 

 

The truth of the matter is, despite the name of her pirate crew, Trafalgar D. Water Law doesn’t understand the heart.

The body is simple. Cells, tissue, organs. Systems. The electrical current of a neuron, the hydraulics that moves the fluids inside the human body. She can expand a Room, and all of it is there for her to see, to explore and modify. If it’s a matter of her power, the only limit is imagination.

But how pray tell, is Law supposed to understand her own heart?

 

 

-

 

 

This is the aftermath of a battle against a beast. A realization at the worst possible time. With hands deep inside Luffy’s innards and another Yonkou breathing down their necks, Law finds an answer that was best ignored.

The thought makes her pause, and her heart starts beating so fast Law thinks she might faint. In the distance, screams can be heard, Big Mom’s laughter a promise of demise.

“Captain, please!”

She startles. Ikkaku is looking at Law, panic in her eyes. The sound of the submarine’s alarms screaming in the operation bay.

Luffy’s blood pressure is rapidly sinking, his heart beats getting weaker by the minute. Blood is everywhere, staining her gloves, dripping to the floor.

Law buries that thought away deep, deep inside. This just isn’t the right time. If they survive, she will tell him. If they survive, she might—

She might.

“You don’t die today, Luffy- _ya_ ”.

This is her resolution. Whatever happens next, doesn’t matter.

 

-

 

 

Luffy kisses her again and Law’s skin blooms scarlet in the wake of his touch.

It feels like lava, or maybe liberation. Part of her soul is leaving right this moment, from her mouth to Luffy’s, moving slowly as molasses. Luffy traces her white patches and Law feels herself tremble. Why is this is happening? _How_ is this happening?  

He grabs her when she feels like collapsing, as Law’s legs start to give out under her own weight. It wasn’t even that good of a kiss, kind of sloppy, still inexperienced. But then she remembers the truth of her heart, and all in all, it’s expected. Not even on her wildest dreams was this a possibility.

For Luffy to reciprocate, even a little? Absurd. Law has read the mind of brilliant men, the smart and the cunning all the same, but whatever Luffy is thinking right now eludes her.

“Traffy, stop thinking so much.”

Luffy is frowning. His eyes sparkle with the light of the lamp. Let’s Law stand on her own.

“I. What—.”

Breath. She needs to remember to breath.

“ _Maahh_. Come here?” He grabs her again and they stumble in the cot.

Law gasps, and soon feels him surround her in a hug.

_“You--!”_

He laughs, hides his face in her neck, breaths deep and the action steals whatever she was going to say. Suddenly, silence reigns again in Sunny’s infirmary.

“I like you a lot, Traffy.” He is serious, like that time when he refused to listen to her when he raged against Kaido for hurting a little girl.

“I like you a lot, and I know you like me too”.

_What?_

“I can’t make you do anything. This is something that I need to hear you say.”

Law’s brain is short-circuiting, her head a scrambled mess.

_“You have to be honest with him.”_

Honest. She has to be honest.

Law opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. Luffy starts touching her hair slowly, softly. He is still shorter than her, and right know their bodies are a mess of stitches and bandages, but he is careful, tender. He leaves her neck only to put himself on Law’s level.

His eyes are full of purpose.

Law breaths again. Wets her lips. Brings her hand to his cheek and traces the angles of his face. _I want you_ , she wants to say. She is relearning the heart, probably loves him, but the words just don’t come out.

_“Do what is right”._

That’s it, isn’t it? Law only needs to do what is right. And Luffy is a creature of action, of movement. Static doesn’t apply to him. She has to let him know in a way that he can understand, or else he will move forward and leave her behind.

She gets closer to him and right at his ear, presses a butterfly kiss. Another one close to his pulse.

Whispers.

.

.

.

 

This is the truth of Trafalgar Law, and who her heart belongs to.

She doesn’t know what the future has in store for her, but that doesn’t matter. She was born to rebel against the World’s Order. To bring love and hate. To kill and save. Luffy teaches her that, to truly be free, Law needs only to follow the tug of her heart.

 

_“I will stay”._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I wrote fanfiction was almost.... ten years ago. I love Law, in all the ways that he can be portrayed, so if he has boobs and a vagina it honestly doesn't matter to me. He would behave the same. This work is un-betaed, and English isn't my first language.
> 
> [My twitter.](https://twitter.com/mediaharan)


End file.
